bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bendy
Nie szukałeś/aś atramentowej wersji Bendy'ego? '– tytułowa, ikoniczna postać z gry ''Bendy and the Ink Machine. W rozgrywce nie pojawia się fizycznie, jednak ze względu na to, że zajmuje istotne miejsce w tle fabularnym, postać kreskówkowego diabełka towarzyszy we wszystkich etapach gry, manifestując swoją obecność poprzez otoczenie, dialogi oraz wygląd niektórych postaci. W grze mobilnej BiNR zyskuje rolę protagonisty, natomiast w powieści DCtL również występuje jako postać tła. Pojawienia Bendy and the Ink Machine '''Rozdział 1: Ruchome Obrazki Rozdział 2: Stara Pieśń Rozdział 3: Wzlot i Upadek Rozdział 4: Wielkie Piękności Rozdział 5: Taśma Końcowa Bendy in Nightmare Run Bendy i kłody pod nogi: Akt I – Akt V (opcjonalnie) Bankructwo w Taksówce: Akt I – Akt V (opcjonalnie) Zdziczała Zupa: Akt I – Akt V (opcjonalnie) Dewey po Dziesiątej: Akt I – Akt V (opcjonalnie) Dreams Come to Life Historia Postać Bendy'ego została zaprojektowana przez Henry'ego Steina na potrzeby założonej przez jego przyjaciela wytwórni kreskówek Joey Drew Studios. Biorąc pod uwagę, że debiut bohatera przypada na pierwszą wyprodukowaną kreskówkę: ''Mały Kochany Diabełek'','' można przypuszczać, że był pierwszą postacią stworzoną przez Joey Drew Studios, a także został maskotką firmy. Jak dotąd poza ''Syrenią Serenadą, jedną z późniejszych produkcji, nie jest znana ani jedna animacja, w której by nie wystąpił, natomiast te, które zostały udostępnione fanom gry, koncentrują się na wesołych przygodach i zabawnych perypetiach Bendy'ego. Mimo udziału innych postaci to właśnie on zdaje się zawsze wyróżniać i to na nim głównie skupia się uwaga widzów. Jego twarz pojawia się jako tło dla tytułów i napisów końcowych. Nic dziwnego, że ze względu na akcję skupioną wokół tej postaci, firma chętnie umieszcza jego wizerunek na rożnego typu produktach i towarach niebędących produkcjami filmowymi. Jedyną postacią, która mogła zagrozić jego niepodzielnej sławie, była Alice Angel, prawdopodobnie ze względu na posiadanie głosu, jednak te spekulacje okazały się nieprawdziwe. Co ciekawe, rogaty stworek przeniknął do otoczenia pracowników nie tylko poprzez porozrzucane tu i tam w budynku produkty reklamujące twórczość Joey Drew Studios, tylko dokonał tego zarówno w sensie dosłownym jak i przenośnym. W grze można znaleźć karykaturę Bendy'ego, wyśmiewającą fakt, że większość jego poza-animacyjnych wizerunków ogranicza się do jednej mimiki twarzy, (znajduje się w Departamencie Muzyki: być może autor nawet nie wiedział, że w filmach są animowane poszczególne ekspresje Bendy'ego) Norman Polk w jednym z swoich nagrań stwierdza, że Sammy Lawrence biegł tak, jakby „gonił go ten mały diabeł we własnej osobie”, a sam dyrektor Departamentu Muzyki poprzez swojej kasety daje do zrozumienia, że bohater kreskówki był przyczyną jego szaleństwa, czy też może raczej, objawiło się ono głównie poprzez obsesje na punkcie tej postaci, choć co do szczegółów tego zagadnienia istnieją różne teorie. Faktem jest to, że Joey Drew Studios wynajęło Gent Corporation, aby zdobyć maszynę zdolną do wytwarzania trójwymiarowych figur bazujących na wyglądzie kreskówkowych postaci. Sprawy zaszły jednak dalej i zgodnie z nowymi zleceniami, podjęto próbę „ożywienia” figur. Pierwszy prototyp był nieudanym i jedynym usiłowaniem odtworzenia Bendy'ego, który ze względu na diametralne różnice w zachowaniu nie jest identyfikowany ze swoim pierwowzorem i przypisuje się mu nawet inne imię. W przeciwieństwie do uśmiechniętego rozrabiaki z kreskówki nie stanowi jedynie otoczenia i tła fabularnego, lecz pojawia się w grze fizycznie jako główny antagonista i jedna z najważniejszych postaci: Ink Bendy. Wygląd Wygląd Bendy'ego bez wątpienia był wzorowany na powszechnym sposobie przedstawienia diabła jako czarnej, rogatej postaci, jednak zadbano o to, by mimo „mrocznej natury” przede wszystkim budził przyjazne, sympatyczne wrażenie. Ze względu na technologię wykorzystywaną przez Joey Drew Studios w projekcie Bendy'ego używano jedynie czerni i bieli. Zastosowano popularne dla kreskówkowego stylu cechy, takie jak dysproporcjonalność, biała twarz, białe rękawiczki i charakterystyczne oczy. Co ciekawe, u uwielbianego przez dzieci rozrabiaki występuje brak szyi, a jego głowa unosi się nad resztą ciała. W celu uproszczenia animacji zawsze rysuje się ją tak samo, niezależnie od pozycji, w jakiej aktualnie znajduje się postać. Zmienia się jedynie twarz, rogi pozostają takie same. Wbrew żartobliwym opiniom, mimika Bendy'ego nie ogranicza się jedynie do jednej miny, jednak poza animacjami zwykle przedstawiany jest z identycznym, szerokim uśmiechem, odsłaniającym równo osiem zębów. Tak jak w przypadku innych postaci wykreowanych przez Joey Drew Studios, trójkątne wcięcie w czarnych oczach zawsze znajduje się po lewej stronie. Niemalże nieodzownymi elementami ubioru bohatera kreskówek jest para czarnych, błyszczących butów, duża biała mucha i również białe, czteropalczaste rękawiczki, zdobione dwiema, czarnymi kropkami. Niektóre plakaty oraz fragmenty kreskówek zdradzają nam jednak, że niejednokrotnie był prezentowany także i w nieco innym ubiorze. Osobowość jako kartonowa postać nie robi nic graczowi, ale jako wycinanka pełni rolę "straszaka", mianowicie; Wychyla się zza drzwi, może pojawić się nagle kiedy gracz nie patrzył i zniknąć jeszcze szybciej niż się pojawił. Osiągnięcia Tajemnice i teorie * Kontrowersyjny fakt, że Bendy nawiązuje do postaci szatana, mógł być potraktowany przez niektórych widzów jako brak profesjonalizmu i brak szacunku do religii, co z kolei mogło być jedną z wielu przyczyn upadku Joey Drew Studios * Ink Bendy mógł wraz z wyglądem odziedziczyć po Bendy'm niektóre cechy charakteru, jednak jak dotąd nie zostało to potwierdzone Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie wzór na rękawiczkach Bendy'ego składał się z trzech kresek, jednak zmieniono go by nieco zredukować podobieństwo do Myszki Miki, najbardziej rozpoznawalnej postaci z kreskówek Disneya *Ze względu na kształt rogów część fanów gry żartobliwie porównuje go (i Ink Bendy'ego) do kota Galeria en:Bendy ru: fr:Bendy (cartoon) __BEZSPISU__ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Rozdział 5 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bendy __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Kategoria:BatIM